


Penumbra

by ChildishSadism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one knock and the door opens, the monsters run wild and take over. Too bad they are uninvited guests, and too bad someone is already waiting for them. It's even more fun when one of their own intends to devour them whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penumbra

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: My grammar and spelling. idk what else...bleh

The streets are quiet. No sound can be hear at all, not even the sound of the wind slipping through the trees. It is dark, the street lamps are flickering, and hardly staying on. The moonlight is barely shinning through the dark clouds and the rain pouring down onto the streets make no noise. There is no civilians around, the curfew starts at eight when the sun goes down. No one dares to walk on the streets after the sun is gone, not when they know what skitters in the dark. Well, there is only one exception, but that's because it's their job.

Levi glared at the figure that was running through the shadows. He was jumping across the different rooftop, staring down at the figure that was running down the alleyways. The figure was crashing against different dumpsters, and even a couple of cars but it wouldn't stop running. Sometimes it would let out loud, inhuman wailing noises, showing that it was in pain. Of course it would be in pain, Levi had stabbed the damn thing through it's stomach, the only reason why he was chasing now was because this creature was particularly sneaky. It was able to teleport through small distances.

The chase was going to come to an end soon. Levi just didn't have time for these nonsense, he wanted to go back to the station and drink a cup of coffee before another stupid emergency showed up. If only this one was at least fun, maybe he wouldn't be so upset, but it turned out to be nothing more than a low level demon, one that was hardly even able to keep control of its host. How boring.

Levi jumped off from the rooftop, easily landing in front of the shadowy figure. Now that they were right underneath a flickering light, it was easier to see what it was. The thing wasn't really human, but it was at the same time. The demon that was possessing this person was unable to fully control his powers, meaning that it was killing his host. By now the man looked like nothing but a monster, his skin was a dark inhuman brown color, and it looked like it was draining out like dessert cracks. The man's eyeballs were black, while his iris were red, his jaw looked broken and long teeth were breaking through the skin. He was hardly able to stand, being reduced to hunching and moving on all fours like nothing but a beast. Most of his hair was missing and his structure looked broken, like a rag doll that had been thrown around far too much.

How very distasteful.

The demon let out a loud roaring noise and quickly tried to run again. It glowed a dark green color and then disappeared from sight, but Levi was faster. He could feel the thing. He tilted his head boredly and then seemed to grab something, slowly a blue claymore appeared out of thin air, leaving nothing but a dark fog behind. The long sword looked misshaped, and the blade was see through, with twitchy, blue looking tendrils wrapped all across the blade. It looked alive. Levi flung the sword into the air and the weapon changed shapes, the tendrils quickly taking a different shape, as the blade bended until a bow replaced it. The tendrils reached for Levi as well, slipping through his head and hair until they took the shape of a pair of glasses over his head. Without any hesitation, the raven male pulled on the blue string and an arrow appeared out of the blue. He shot the arrow through one of the rooftops and gave a satisfactory smirk when he heard the inhuman scream.

Levi rolled his shoulders in satisfaction and the bow turned back into its original form. The claymore simply disappeared in thin air and the job was done. He was finished. The raven haired man then pulled out his cellphone and made a quick call.

"Yeah, I'm going to need someone to pick up a corpse. I'm on the north resident area. I'll leave a flare for you guys."

He walked over to where the beast had fallen and pulled out a sphere from one of his pockets. He twisted the thing and dropped it in the ground and a green, beam of light shot through the sky. Levi left after that, ignoring the twitching corpse and the human shape it had once again. He hated to see that.

The event that just occurred would have been considered odd in the old world but the one Levi lived in, this was normal. The beast he had just killed was a demon. It had been possessing a human, a human that Levi had to kill in order to get rid of it. From what Levi could read from old books, there had been a time when demons were not around the world, and people didn't have to shut themselves down in their homes and hope for a good night of sleep. People didn't have glyphs all around their homes or even on their bodies to avoid any contact with a demon. Levi would sometimes wonder what a world like that could be, but the idea was quickly dismissed whenever he had to fight again, just like right now. He couldn't think of such stupid wishful thinking, all he wanted to do now was drive back the headquarters.

The Orion station wasn't a long drive, it was in the middle of the city where trackers could easily be dispatched for missions all across the city or even further away. The Orion was a special branch of the military, its main focus was to deal with demons. Nobody truly knew where the creatures came from, and nobody honestly knew if they were actually demons or not, it was just the nickname they were given by the people after hundreds of years. Luckily or unluckily for humanity demons could only show themselves if they were capable of possessing a human being, otherwise they lived in a different realm than humans. They had to look for a host, take them over and then blend in with humans, there was no other way around it. But that was not the worst part. Demons wished to populate the earth realm, and therefore they would constantly attempt to open gates for other demons to come through and take over humans hosts. Possessing a human wasn't easy after all, not when only demons that had some kind of link to earth could pass through. It was even harder now that humans were given glyphs on their skin the minute they were born.

Levi was a tracker and this was his job. He hunted demons after the sun was gone and didn't stop until it was morning again. Demons couldn't use their powers when the sun was out, it would expose them and their true selves because of how much it would weaken them. As such, no demon would be stupid enough to show themselves during the day and if they did, the sun would do the job for them and kill them.

The raven sighed quietly and parked his car outside the station. It was going to be a long night, he could feel it already, he specially felt it when Hanji decided to welcome him back. She never did this, ever. Hanji was always in her office, trying to figure out a way to seal the gates for good. She would never look for Levi unless she wanted something or she was excited about something, either way it was going to be annoying.

"Leeevi! Erwin wants to talk to you." Hanji smiled at him, but it didn't feel like a sincere smile.

"I'll be there as soon as I get my god damn coffee." The raven walked past her, ignoring how she was following him all the way to the break room. Really, if only looks could kill, if only. Maybe one day it would come true, that would make Levi's life a lot easier.

It wasn't like Levi disliked Hanji, he didn't, she was his old partner. He just didn't like dealing with people after coming back from a mission. He needed some peace and quiet afterward, that was all he asked for. At least Hanji wasn't ready to die yet, which was why she was staying quiet.

Levi was officially the third in command in the station. Erwin was first, then Mike and then Levi. The only reason why Levi was not second in command was because he refused the position and there was a very good reason for it. Levi didn't want to be stuck in the station, he liked going out at night, he liked destroying those little fuckers with his own hands. It made his night. He could get the job done himself and make it less likely for other people with less experience to die.

"It's been a quiet night. I doubt we'll get anymore calls." Hanji mumbled quietly and leaned back against the door frame. She was idly playing with her glasses, noticing the tense aura around Levi.

"Mh, not like it matters. If they are not here tonight, they'll come tomorrow." Levi grabbed his cup of coffee and walked past the other, noticing how she turned her head, and tried to follow his movements. It only made the grip on Levi's cup tighter.

Levi made his way to Erwin's office, ignoring the greetings from different trackers. It wasn't like they weren't used to it, the only time he made some kind of acknowledgment was when his own team greeted him. The raven pushed open Erwin's door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Mike was already sitting and greeted Levi with a nod before turning his attention towards his boss.

Erwin had just recently became the new captain after Pixis retired from old age. Not like it was something bad, Erwin was very talented and smart, if anything he was a great replacement for Pixis. He was friends of Levi since they were teenagers and even went to the same school, they went their different ways after high school but ended up meeting each other again when they both went through the trackers training program. What were the odds of meeting your childhood friend in boot camp? Pretty slim.

"You wanted to see me?" Levi took his seat, crossing one of his legs over the other as he drank his coffee quietly.

Erwin smiled at him and then tossed two folders towards Levi's and Mike's direction. The thick folders landed near the edge of his desk, just inches away from Levi. He put his coffee down and picked up the folder, opening it and raising a brow at the picture of a dark haired teen with bright eyes, what caught him off guard though was the fact that one of his eyes was yellow while the other one was a dark shade of aqua. He looked back at Erwin, just questioning why the hell did he showed him the picture of a brat, there was no way in hell he was going to bother to read any of these papers.

"That's Eren." Erwin simply said, and stood up, motioning for the two to follow him.

Mike took his folder with him and he was reading it as they walked out of the office. Levi didn't bother, he was sure Erwin was going to fill him in, if not then he was just going to ask Mike to do it for him. He would peek over Mike's arm once in a while, noticing that the notes were carefully taken and with high details. Maybe he should have taken his folder with him, oh well, it was too late now. Erwin better explain himself with as much detail as possible.

The blond captain took the elevator and waited for the other two to get inside before he pushed the basement button. The station had an underground facility as well, it was used for different purposes and as a jail for any kind of demons they would capture that seemed interesting or willing to give out information as long as they would spare them. The first underground floor had bedrooms and an infirmary in case trackers were tired or wounded. The second floor had the training room, and offices that were often used for classrooms for the new trainees. The third floor had interrogation rooms and some jail cells. The fourth floor was the real prison, the security there was as tight as it could be even if they only had a few demons there. Some of those demons had been there for so long that they were no longer even slightly sane, they were nothing but violent and often went berserk.

Levi noticed that they were going to the third floor and send Erwin a questioning look, the blond man simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You should have taken your folder, like Mike." Erwin said with a mocking tone.

Mike chuckled, and closed his folder, looking over at Levi with an amused look in his eyes. Even more so when the short man simply huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking frustrated.

The elevator came to a stop and Erwin took the two to an interrogation room with a two way mirror. The pair went inside and glanced at the mirror. The teen, Eren, was sitting on the other side. He was leaning over the table, his face buried against his arms. It looked like he was sleeping.

"This is Eren Jaeger. He had been in our possession for quite some time now. He was in another headquarters though, he was recently transferred here..." Erwin turned to face the two, and took a deep breathe. "Eren is a human that is possessed by a demon."

"Oh? Are we here to torture the little fucker for information or what?" Levi raised an eyebrow, looking very uninterested now.

"Or do you want us to transfer him to the fourth floor?" Mike added, in honesty he hadn't been reading any of the papers either, he had just been pretending to, to mess with Levi.

"No, Eren is not to be harmed by any of us. He is a tracker, like us." Erwin waited for the reaction, his blue eyes looked so very amused when Mike blinked, looking taken back and shook his head. Levi on the other hand just frowned, narrowing his eyes, not looking very amused over the bullshit Erwin was spitting.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Levi finally asked.

"Eren is a human that has been possessed by a demon since he but a baby. The demon took possession of him a week after he was born." Erwin sounded like if this was the most common thing in the world. It was pissing off Levi.

"You are shitting me, right? Demons cannot possess kids, their bodies are too weak, they literally blow up into a fucking puddle of blood when they try it." Levi was getting irritated, Erwin needed to make more sense before he flat out walked out. He had seen kids being possessed by demons, they wouldn't last long at all, the longest one lasted was half an hour after that it just blew up like the rest. It was not a pretty sight at all.

"That is true, we all know this, but Eren managed to survive and has been living with his demon ever since he can remember and from what we can gather from his father's notes, he has been like this since he was pretty much born. We took custody of him when he was ten years old, a tragedy happened with his family but his father made sure his child would be taken care of and left a message for Pixis in case anything ever happened to him. Eren has no desire to kill humans or feed from them, he also has no connection to the other realm. He doesn't know how to activate gates but knows how to track them down and also shut them down."

No tracker could track down the gates, no matter how strong and skilled they were. They could only follow the demons trails and hope they would be stupid enough to take them to them and half of the time it worked out but sometimes they would meet a dead end. If what Erwin was saying, was indeed truth, then Levi could see why Erwin was willing to believe this kid was indeed possessed by a demon.

"Eren has been training since he was ten years old. Pixis was his teacher, after five years of training he decided that it was time for Eren to take part of real tracker missions. He handed me his custody and put him in my station. He is trusting us with him." Erwin took a seat on one of the chairs and leaned back, looking at the sleeping boy through the two way mirror.

The two men didn't know what to say. Levi still didn't want to believe this, while Mike obviously looked like he had his doubts, after all this wasn't common at all, not even a little bit. What if the demon was tricking them? What if this was its plot? They just couldn't help themselves but be suspicious about this whole deal, specially when the demon was being admitted as a tracker.

"Anything else you know?" Mike took a seat next to Erwin.

"I know plenty, and it's also in the folders I gave you..." Honestly, what was so difficult about reading? "Eren has the same presence as a demon, but still remains human, the two personalities coexist with one another. But are not one, it's like there is two people living inside of him, like two roommates. They sometimes disagree with each other while other times they agree. The two personalities are very different too, but you can easily tell who is who." Erwin looked over at Levi that was now standing in front of the window, staring at the sleeping boy.

"Erwin, this is dangerous shit. I still cannot believe that our branch is allowing this. You are making it sound like this is a fucking field trip and we just got a new toy. If this fucker is a demon, I want nothing but to kill him, and the fact that you are telling me not to is the only thing holding me back." The raven turned, a cold stare showing in his eyes. "But you are telling me to work with a demon. The same beasts that tear our people apart and eat them. The same thing that left Hanji blind and left Marco paralyzed from the waist down."

"I understand why you are doing it and I understand what needs to be done. But I will not allow for this boy to walk around freely when he can be a danger." Levi's right eye twitched when Erwin simply gave him a small smile in return.

"What do you suggest Levi?" Erwin was standing now, walking towards the mirror to stand next to the other.

"I will not take part of your scheme unless I'm the one that makes sure he is not running around like a beast." Levi turned to face the two way mirror again.

"Very well then, Mike will be in charge of continuing his training and Eren can be your new partner. I know you prefer to work solo after what happened to Hanji but at least you won't feel bad if anything bad happens to him, right?"

Levi somewhat had the feeling that this had been Erwin's plan all along but he refused to believe that he had been so easily baited because of his hunting instincts.

"I trust you enough to know this is the right thing, Erwin, but if the kid does anything, anything I find that would endanger anybody. I will kill him on the spot." Levi narrowed his eyes, turning his attention towards the boy again just to blink a couple of times when he noticed that the teen was no longer sitting at the table.

The raven looked around the room and then glared when he noticed the figure that was now leaning against the mirror. Eren was now resting his head on the mirror, but he was on the far left corner. He was mumbling something quietly and his eyes were now both an aqua color. He couldn't seen the yellow eye. He looked half asleep and looked as human as anyone could. The teen was slim with long legs and arms and even though he was taller than Levi he just looked smaller. Maybe because of the over-sized clothes he was wearing. He was still mumbling, his lips moving slowly.

Levi didn't know when it happened, but he knew it did. He was able to follow the movements he just wasn't expecting them. In the blink of an eye Eren had moved from the corner and was now standing right in front of Levi. Now that he was close to him, the raven noticed how not very human the teen was. Eren's eyes were constantly changing hue, from a golden color to aqua, sometimes one would stay aqua while the other one stayed golden, just like in the picture. Not only that but the teen's hair had almost like a fog kind of texture, it was normal hair but there was something odd about it. It would switch shades from black to light brown to somewhere in between. It was like Eren's body was in a constant state of changes, sometimes Levi could even see scars on his face and even his neck but then they were replaced by perfect, porcelain like skin. The skin would change shades too, from a pale color to a light tan. Oddly enough the changes would happen so fast or stay for so long that it didn't look too odd. More like watching a fluent film or the colors on a painting.

Eren was staring at Levi and his golden eyes smiled, before they switch to the aqua and looked nervous. Once the two colors combined themselves though, the smile was back and the teen was looking at Levi with such a pleasant, innocent face.

"Please, if we do lose control, kill us." Just like the rest of Eren's body, his voice was unnatural, it was like two people were speaking at the same time.

"I don't want to be of any trouble. I just want to kill demons! I do, please believe me. I will not harm anybody, I will not harm humans! Ever!" The aqua eyes were pleading at Levi to believe him and this time the voice was soft and normal.

"Yes, yes. I just want to tear them apart, watch the little things fall. Maybe hell would be good, no, no, that wouldn't do. Demons are already in hell, maybe torturing them would be better. Rip them apart and destroy them until they walk like little cripples. Maybe, just maybe, I can leave them blind." The golden eyes spoke next and the voice was as insane as the one any demon would use. The sadism was enough to tell Levi that those eyes were talking about how demons had left Hanji blind, how they were seeking revenge and Levi couldn't glare any harder.

"Please, believe us!" And the two voices sync again, and the teen looked like the spitting image of a broken, deformed painting. It was like paint had been thrown all over the canvas until it took shape and after struggling and after twisting the colors, only then did Eren come to be and he was so disturbing, so odd that Levi twitched involuntarily.

The teen stood there, a small smile on his face and Levi merely wondered how long had the teen been listening to their conversation. He had heard everything even though the room was sound proof. How frustrating.

"Listen, Eren." Levi looked up and meet the teen's eyes and watched as the other moved to stand in a soldier like manner. "My name is Levi, I am third in command and captain of the special tracker squad. I will be taking you into my squad and just like you nicely begged, I will kill you the moment you show that you are any danger to me or my people. I will cut off your head and give it to Erwin as a reminder not to do stupid things like this again." Levi almost hissed the last part, his cold eyes turning towards Erwin.

"Yes, sir!" Eren sounded too excited about the idea of being killed, and those golden eyes seem to glow with such a sadistic glee while the aqua orbs looked scared and somewhat, embarrassed? It was impossible to tell, Eren's emotions changed too much, and too fast.

"I promise to try my best, captain!"

Yeah, those human, aqua eyes were going to be dangerous because those pretty eyes seem to remind Levi that the boy in front of him was not completely gone, that there was still something human about him. Yet when those golden orbs rolled back, Levi wanted nothing but to pull out his sword and stab the teen through his heart.

How annoying.

O O O 

* * *

Erwin wanted to show Mike and Levi how Eren could be useful as soon as possible. Mostly just so the two wouldn't just flat out kill the boy even if Eren was just to leave for a cup of water. Levi now being his caretaker was the one that was now driving the teen around the city. Eren was sitting next to him, quietly staring at his lap although it was obvious the kid was nervous, why wouldn't he be? Levi had told him not less than an hour ago that he was going to murder him if he disobeyed him. Levi's threats pretty much put a tight leash on Eren and forced him to be obedient.

"Uh, so...why did you became a tracker?" Eren finally broke the silence, his voice sounding human.

"Why did you? You are the odd one here. I'm just like any other human, I fight for survival and wish to see these things gone." Levi didn't mean to snap, but his cruel tone did make the teen flinch and shift on his seat nervously.

"W-well, I want the same thing!" Eren sounded overly enthusiastic with his words.

"Oh?" The older man didn't say anything else, he kept his eyes on the road, only glancing away when he noticed that Eren was rolling down the window.

"We need the windows down..." The teen mumbled quietly. "Turn right on the next street."

Levi did what Eren said and kept driving, ignoring how the boy was now lightly sticking his head out the window, almost like a dog enjoying a car ride. What a weirdo.

"You know, we are not that different."

"I beg to differ." Levi quickly answer, ignoring how the teen seem to sulk at his words.

"You were possessed by a demon too, weren't you?" Eren leaned his head against the edge of the window, his hands resting on there too. He kept facing away from Levi and it was a good thing because the raven was now glaring at him with the coldest stare he could master.

The kid was right. Levi had been possessed by a demon, that had been ten years ago before he became a tracker. In rare occasions demons are not stronger than the human they possess, which is great if you are human, that means you can fight them and struggle against them, sometimes you can even regain control of your body like Levi did. In other cases though, humans with a strong link with the other realm can easily be possessed and then their souls would bond, making it impossible for the human to ever be free from the demon, no matter how much they struggled the demon takes over completely, this kind of bond made the strongest demons and the hardest to catch. The most common possession was when the demon simply put the human's soul to sleep, and in the end they devour it until there is nothing left, they create no bond whatsoever, they simply take over the vessel and live within it.

If there was a chance for a human to be released from a demon, then special trackers known as cleansers would rip the demons out of the human host and then kill them. Levi hadn't been that lucky though, he had to struggle his way out until he set himself free. There was a plus side to being possessed and then freed from a demon though, the human would then gain some of their powers, in Levi's case he now owned the demon's parasite weapon, which was the claymore that could turn into any other weapon or be used as armor or burst his battle skills indescribably.

"Turn right at the light." Eren interrupted Levi's trail of thoughts and then quickly turned right, ignoring how some cars honked at him for his rushed decision.

"Give me a bit of a heads up next time, asshole." Levi turned his attention back to the road, ignoring the nervous smile the teen was giving him.

"I t-tried, but you kind of ignored me." Eren just figured that Levi was probably not talking to him at all after what he said.

"Whatever. Anyways, if you can track these damn doors then why aren't we killing them all in one go?" It made sense, if Eren could do this then it meant that their problems could be solved easily.

"Well, we can sense the doors when they open and when they are made but not when they are idly standing. Sometimes demons create doors and never use them, they are kind of like an emergency exit, in case they cannot possess a human but other times they create them for unknown reasons." Eren shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against his seat. He was glancing at Levi from the corner of his eyes but couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with him.

"We are here." Eren pointed towards the subway station down the road and Levi parked his car.

Levi got out and shut the door behind him, glancing at the teen that was now looking around like a lost puppy. The aqua eyes were searching for something, and once again he was mumbling quietly to himself, as he walked with shaky steps.

Erwin wasn't wrong when he said that it was easy to spot the personality Eren had, even if they switched in between so quickly. Human Eren was clumsy, and was easy to intimidate, but he still had determination in his eyes even if he obviously considered himself weak. Demon Eren was sarcastic, rude and reckless. He was sadistic and had that demonic glee in his eyes that nobody could miss. When the two were in harmony though, Levi seemed to like it better. Even if they spoke in a creepy way. He refused to admit that he didn't mind the demon though, he just couldn't do it.

"R-right here." Eren waited for Levi. Once the older male was standing next to him the teen knelt down and pulled out a marker, he started to draw different glyphs until they made a circle. Once that was done he gently bit on his hand until blood was flowing out, the droplets of blood fell onto the circle and a dark fire exploded within the circle. The fire was wild and reaching the ceiling of the subway station. It went on for around a minute before the fire slowly took the shape of a door and then it became a solid black door.

"We usually don't have to do this, we can shut it down without showing it but we figured you might want to see what they look like." Eren glanced back at Levi and the multicolored eyes staring at him. He wanted to say something but the teen shut his mouth instead and glanced away, just as his eyes turned golden.

"Well then, lets get rid of this shitty door uh?" Eren grinned at Levi and stood up. One of his fingers made lazy circles in front of the door. The hand that was being used was slowly changing until it was bigger. The fingers were long and the nails grew thicker and longer. The teen now had claws. He kept doing the same lazy movements until his hands started glowing with an aqua light. The door started shaking and then it turned back into the black fire. The fire went wild again before moving towards Eren's hand. The teen seem to be absorbing the dark fire until it was all gone within the glow in his hand.

Eren went back to normal after he was done and simply pulled out a bottle of water from within his jacket and dumped it on the ground, his feet quickly erasing the glyphs until they were all gone. He looked back at Levi, smiling at him and looking oh so very happy. The aqua eyes were staring at him, like if he was expecting some kind of praise. Maybe Pixis always did something like that whenever Eren did something good? Levi however, was far different from him. He simply stared at Eren and raised a brow.

"Are you done now?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Eren just frowned a little bit, the puppy dog eyes gone as he stared at the ground in disappointment. Honestly, Levi was sure this guy was some kind of dog demon because he acted like one half of the time, he was sure if the other had ears and a tail they would be sad and down right now.

"Yeah, I-I'm done." Eren mumbled quietly and follow Levi back into the car.

Well, if anything now Levi was sure that Erwin wasn't pulling shit out of his ass and trying to spoon feed him bullshit. The kid was the real deal, and not only that, but he was also awfully docile. He just couldn't understand how a demon could act like this, it was just in their nature to seek destruction. It was too confusing to see something like this.

Levi got inside his car and glanced at the teen that was leaning his head against the window. He sighed and reached out to ruffle the others hair, not bothering to even look at him. He was about to tell him how he had done a good job when he felt the teen leaning against his hand and was he nuzzling against it? Levi quickly glanced at the other and his eyebrow twitched. The brat was leaning against his hand with his eyes closed, contently rubbing against it like some kind of animal. Before he could stop it, he found himself smacking the teen upside down the head. Eren whined in return and hugged his head, almost curling up on his seat.

"What the fuck was that for!?" The teen hissed angrily at him.

"For being fucking weird. I was going to praise you for closing the damn gate and for not being such a shitty fucking demon but then you had to go and ruin it." Levi huffed, pulled out of the parking spot. Really, it had been Eren's fault for reacting that way.

"P-praise me? Y-you were going to praise me?" Eren sounded just too happy, far too happy. He was so happy he even forgot the fact that he had been smacked upside down the head.

Levi truly didn't know if he wanted to deal with this anymore. Not when the teen smiled at him and happily leaned back against his seat, his hands on his lap. The aqua eyes stare down, not bothering to hide the hint of happiness in them.

What a pain.

 


End file.
